Will
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: This is both the first fanfic I ever wrote, and the first male/male slash I ever wrote, so please be kind. Lots of Harry and Draco shut in together at Grimmauld Pl.


This is my first ever yaoi and my first ever fanfiction. I decided to put it up and try to see what you guys think about it. I don't like it too much anymore. I like the idea, but it's just like.... yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, even if it isn't up to the standards that I try to keep them to now.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

"Do you plan to sleep all day, Potter?" Harry didn't bother to look up at the blond leaning against the bed-post, but kept his face pressed into the burgundy bed coverings.

"Yes," he stated defiantly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Draco had noticed the brunette's increasing inclination to allow time to pass him by, and was beginning to get concerned. That was not like Harry.

"Why should I bother to do anything else? Until they need me to kill Voldemort off, I'm pretty useless. They won't let me 'endanger myself' by helping with anything else. The only reason anybody cares is because they want me to win this war for them." Draco was startled by the despair and bitterness that suffused Harry's voice. He had been thinking of Harry mostly that way, he admitted to himself, ashamed. Or at least he had been trying too….

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, anyway, Mrs. Weasley sent me up here to bring you down to breakfast. Shall I tell her you're staying abed today?" He had to grin at the thought. He'd prefer to pass _that _message to someone else so he could _watch _the show, rather than be a part of it. Molly Weasley's temper was famous.

Sure enough, the thought of Draco telling her Harry was staying in bed today caused Harry to sit up, his old good humor sparkling briefly in his eyes. "I didn't think _you_ had a death wish, Malfoy. Tell her I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Draco nodded and headed out of Harry's bedroom, but Harry's reply echoed in his mind. '_I didn't think_ you _had a death wish, Malfoy.'_ Was Harry referring to himself? Draco didn't think he wanted to know. He had grown fond of the Gryffindor since he had defied his father and joined the Order of the Phoenix instead of the Death Eaters. Perhaps too fond….

* * *

As the door closed behind Draco, Harry sighed and cursed softly. He hadn't missed the sudden flash of worry in the blonde's eyes, and he knew he'd let show more than he'd meant too. 'Damn him anyway,' he thought without conviction, 'when did he become so bloody perceptive?' And why did he care? Though Draco had made an effort to get along, everyone knew the only reason he'd joined the Order was for protection after he'd refused to join the Death Eaters.

Slipping out of bed, Harry pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans, a formfitting black t-shirt, and a black button up, which he left open. It fit his mood, dark and unyielding. Grabbing his glasses, he headed downstairs, his bare feet making no noise on the worn carpet.

* * *

As Harry walked into the kitchen at Number 4 Grimmauld Place, Draco noticed the lights dim slightly, as if obscured by smoke. He sniffed curiously and detected a hint of cedar. 'It is a very calming scent,' he mused. He didn't think Harry even knew he was carrying the scent with him though, and that, combined with the all black he had chosen to wear today, was worrying. Draco definitely needed to have a talk with him soon. At least nobody else seemed to notice.

Harry frowned as the parchment fluttered in front of him. Who would be sending him a note? Curious despite himself, he picked it up and opened it.

_**Meet me in the library after dinner?**_

He looked up into the wistful eyes of Draco Malfoy, and nodded slowly. He didn't know why Malfoy wanted to meet with him, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. The older members of the Order treated him like he was made of glass and kept him inside the house at all times. They Malfoy smiled at him, and Harry realized that although he hadn't been consciously admitting it, the blond was damn attractive….

* * *

When Harry looked into his eyes, Draco's heart nearly stopped. Then he nodded and it started beating 100 mi/min. Draco smiled at Harry happily. He hadn't really expected Harry to agree. Harry and his friends had been avoiding him as much as possible. But Ron and Hermione had been allowed to accompany Tonks and Lupin on a mission this afternoon, and Harry was at loose ends without them. It probably had nothing to do with Draco. Probably....

* * *

Draco sprawled in a chair, staring glumly into the fire. It was almost an hour since dinner, and Harry hadn't shown up, yet Draco could not bear to leave, to give up on him. There could be a hundred reasons why Harry wasn't here. That the fact that he just didn't like Draco was on the top of the list, Draco tried not to think about. Swinging his leg over the arm of the chair, Draco lay his head on the other arm and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry pushed the library door open softly. He knew Draco had probably given up on him a long time ago, yet he had come looking for him anyway. He noticed that the fire had burned down, and went to fix it. Kreacher was too old to properly take care of the house, so they had taken to keeping firewood next to the fireplaces, among other things. When it was once more crackling merrily, Harry turned and gasped in surprise at the sight of Draco sprawled inelegantly across an old armchair. Obviously, he had fallen asleep waiting for Harry. The noise from the fire had disturbed him, and he looked about to wake. Harry sat down on the hearth to wait, feeling guilty for keeping him waiting so long. Ron and Hermione had professed a need for Harry to help them get ready for their first mission. He knew they really didn't need him, but they were trying to include him, and Harry knew he should be grateful for that. He hadn't realized how much time had passed until they had left. Draco was probably going to be angry with him though, which was one reason to let him wake up on his own. 'Admit it,' his conscience chided him, 'you just like looking at him.'

Harry growled in his throat. 'Shut up.' Draco looked up at the sound. His face mirrored both happiness and irritation.

"Tempus." The glowing numbers told both boys that it was almost three. Harry winced. Draco glared at him for a moment, and then sighed. "At least you showed up. I was starting to think you weren't going to come at all." Draco mentally winced at the harsh tone, but made sure it didn't show. He hadn't meant to sound that way. He was glad Harry had come.

"Isn't that undignified?" Harry gestured towards Draco.

"Dignity be damned. I'm comfortable." He grinned and stood up. "Is that better, Potter?" he asked sarcastically. Sobering, Draco asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry blinked at the unexpected use of his first name. He looked away. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you never want to get up any more, you're dressing all in black, and you're constantly surrounded by the scent of cedar wood incense." Draco hesitantly put his hands on Harry's shoulders, pulling him to an arms length away. "Something's bothering you. I always could tell when you were upset. This is just the first time I've let myself try to help you."

Harry sagged, momentarily held up only by Draco's grip on his shoulders. "I really don't know, Draco. I just feel like, why should I bother? I don't think anyone really likes me for me, just for what I'm supposed to do." Tears trickled slowly down Harry's face.

Strong hands lifted his chin, and Harry drowned in huge silver eyes. Then soft lips were on his, and thought gleefully fled.

Sheer panic made Harry shove Draco away moments later. Harry saw the hurt in the blonde's eyes before Draco turned away.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just...." He trailed off, unable to explain himself. Harry just nodded and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, unable to speak through conflicting emotions.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close for a moment, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Then he pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Harry." He was surprised to hear a slight tremor in his voice, and hoped Harry hadn't heard it. Without waiting for a reply, Draco headed out the door.

* * *

As Ron and Hermione became more involved in 'Order business', Harry found himself spending more and more time alone or with Draco. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, he actually enjoyed spending time with the blond, but being in Draco's presence made him feel –confused. Plus, Harry knew the blond wanted him, which didn't help anything, except for one little corner of his mind that shouted that he wanted the blond too, when he let it. Mostly he tried not to let it.

* * *

Draco sighed as Harry went to greet his friends. Being around the brunette was always a bittersweet pleasure. He loved being with Harry, but he didn't dare be affectionate –much as he wanted to- because he was afraid he'd scare Harry off completely. If he gave Harry some space, he might come around, but if Draco pressed, Gryffindor stubbornness would make sure he never got a real chance. Even knowing that, it was frustrating! He finally found someone he wanted to be with, and couldn't show it without scaring him away! Draco sighed. It was going to be a long evening. He went to find Harry and his friends. Having to put up with Granger and the Weasel would still be better than being alone.

"I don't care; you need to be checked over!" Ron shouted. Hermione shook her head stubbornly, limping over to a chair as Draco walked in.

"What happened?" Ron glared at Draco as he entered the room, and Harry blushed slightly. Interesting.

Hermione sighed. "I got hit by something, and last time, Remus said if I couldn't take care of myself, I couldn't be involved. It'll go away in a couple've days anyway. It just hurts like hell fight now." Draco heard volumes left unsaid in that statement, and decided to press further. If he helped Harry's friends, maybe Harry would come to trust him. It was worth a try.

"What was it?"

"_Moriarum cantus,_" she admitted reluctantly.

"It's not pleasant to let that one go untreated. Trust me."

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?!" Ron shouted.

At the same time, Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Ignoring Ron's continued outburst, Draco replied, "What you're feeling now, is nothing. It will keep getting worse, for at least 2 weeks. You'll be bedridden in a week at the most, and at that point everybody'll know what happened to you, but it can't be treated if you let it go so long. So you'll be in trouble and in pain. But you are right about one thing. It will go away eventually on its own. I'm sure that you would prefer not to though." He turned to Ron before she could reply. "And as for why you should trust me, well, a couple of my friends thought it was funny when we were kids. After the first few times I failed to dodge it, my father decided that countering it for me was allowing me to grow up weak. So he made me find the counter and do it myself. Just finding the counter took me 4 months, and learning it… I swear, it took me even longer to learn it." He threw off his memories with a visible shudder. "Anyway, allow me?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Hermione replied, looking a little sick. Ron and Harry were both pale.

"If I minded, I wouldn't've offered." Draco walked over to Hermione and placed the end of his wand against her stomach. "_Cantavus_." Hermione gasped at the tingle that filled her body, and then sighed in appreciation as the pain faded.

"Thank you, Draco." Draco nodded acknowledgement of her gratitude and her familiarity, which he wouldn't have allowed before he started courting Harry. Ron came over to sit beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist. Draco blinked at them for a moment, and then winked at Ron. Hermione blushed as Harry chuckled.

"Well Draco, all kinds of unexpected things seem to happen around you." Harry smirked.

"Indeed," Draco yawned, appearing disinterested, "And now, I believe it's time for dinner. Shall we?" Not waiting for an answer, Draco led the way out the door.

* * *

"Waiting getting to you, Harry?" Draco paused to admire Harry's shirtless body before approaching the bed.

"Something like that." Harry replied without raising his head from his crossed arms. Draco could see the tension knotting his neck and shoulders. He sat down on the bed next to Harry and began to rub them gently. Harry sighed and relaxed minutely.

After a couple of minutes, Draco stopped. "You know what? This's awkward." He straddled Harry's back so that he was kneeling over the boy. Harry stiffened. "You act like you still think I'm going to hurt you, Harry. Don't you trust me by now? Relax. It's just easier to give you a massage this way. Doesn't make my arms hurt so much." He did not mention that he had learned massage with a previous lover, nor that said lover wouldn't hear of any other posture for massage. He merely resumed the interrupted massage, and slowly, Harry relaxed.

Afterwards, when Harry was totally relaxed and smiling drowsily, Draco moved to sprawl beside him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I want you to like being around me. I just…." He trailed off uncertainly.

When it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything more, Harry spoke. "I know. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't keep pushing you away so hard, but… I'm scared."

Draco could hardly believe his ears. Harry had as good as admitted that he liked Draco. Draco had thought that it would take a lot more effort on his part before Harry would admit anything of the sort. Draco rolled over and wrapped his arms around Harry, who buried his face in Draco's shoulder and moved his arm to lie lightly over Draco's waist.

"So we take things real slow until you're not scared any more. OK?" Draco felt Harry nod against his shoulder, and it sparked an intense feeling of triumph. At last, Harry was his. Still holding each other, the boys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They were awakened by someone pounding on the door. Harry started to answer it, but was interrupted by Draco's soft, "Get a shirt on first, love."

Quickly pulling on a shirt, Harry opened the door to find Ron staring at him. "We've been looking all over for you, mate! What's going on? Everybody's worried about you now."

Harry grimaced. "Sorry Ron," he muttered, his voice still husky with sleep. Draco shivered. "Me 'n' Draco were talking 'n' we both fell asleep. Didn't mean to worry anyone. We'll be downstairs in a couple've minutes, OK? Go tell them you found me, before someone has a heart attack." Ron nodded and headed downstairs.

Draco grinned as Harry, yawning walked back over to him. "I bet they panicked when they realized they left us here alone. Usually there's someone else here." He stood up and pulled Harry to him. "Harry, I have a very important question before we go downstairs." At Harry's questioning look, he continued, "Do you want to tell them now, or later?" Harry froze, unease showing on his face. "Later then. When the thought doesn't scare you any more." Draco pulled Harry into a quick kiss, and then released him. "C'mon. We'd better go show everybody you're all right."

* * *

Everybody was obviously relieved when they saw Harry, then obviously embarrassed when they saw Draco's smirk and realized he knew they were suspicious of him. Hermione went so far as too hug Draco in apology, earning a look from Harry, and earning Draco a glare from Ron. "Relax Weasley. I'm no poacher."

All in all, Draco was relieved when Harry caught his eye, and motioned upstairs. He nodded and watched as Harry slipped out, then followed as unobtrusively as he could.

"Boy. I want to talk to you for a minute." Alastor Moody's voice stopped him in him tracks.

"Certainly, Mr. Moody," Draco replied, expecting another lecture about some shite or other. Draco followed Moody to an empty room nervously. Moody had been one of the loudest protesting Draco's admittance to the Order. He needn't have worried.

"I understand you and young Potter have gotten quite close, recently."

"I suppose you could say that, sir."

"I've also noticed that since the two of you became friends, Potter's not been as bleak, and he's started talking to people again. Now, I'll not say anything to anybody else, not my way, but I wanted you to know that I've noticed, and I'll support you if you need it." With that astonishing statement, Moody turned and clunked back to the party, leaving Draco to make his way up the stairs to find Harry.

"Sorry it took me so long, love. I got… delayed." Harry hugged him.

"It's OK. I saw Moody pull you off. But you don't look upset though. Just a little… surprised."

"Yeah. I'm really tired, Harry. Gimme a kiss goodnight?" Harry laughed and complied, pressing his lips against Draco's. Draco pulled his closer with one arm, winding his other hand through Harry's dark hair as he licked between Harry's lips, begging for permission to enter his mouth. Harry's lips slipped apart, and Draco's tongue slipped over them, to explore Harry's mouth. Draco almost moaned with pleasure at finally being allowed to taste the one he had dreamed of for so long, before pulling away reluctantly. "I think that's enough for tonight. I did promise we'd go slow. So, goodnight Harry. I love you."

Harry blushed at that last part. "I love you too. Goodnight, Draco." They held hands until they parted to go to their separate rooms.

* * *

"I'm sleepy, Draco. I didn't get much sleep last night. People kept coming and going all night, and it kept me awake."

"Then go to sleep, silly. I'm not going anywhere."

Harry stretched out on the couch, his head on Draco's lap. Draco continued to read his book, but lightly fluffed Harry's hair with his free hand.

"As comfortable as I am, I don't think I'm going to fall asleep any time soon," Harry said after a while, sitting up again.

Draco smirked. "OK. How 'bout we do something else?" He pulled Harry into his lap and started kissing him. He left Harry's lips after a moment, and drew a line of soft kisses down his neck, to the hollow of his throat, before taking his lips again. Neither of them heard the creak of the library door opening.

They did, however, hear the startled gasp when Remus Lupin came into eyeshot. They broke apart, Harry blushing, Draco smirking.

"R-remus. Hi." Harry tried to stand up, but Draco wouldn't let him.

"He's already caught us. There's no point in trying to hide it now. Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"No!" Harry whispered back, vehemently.

Remus grinned suddenly. "No wonder you two've stopped complaining about having to stay here."

Harry blushed harder. "Remus, could you... not say anything to anybody yet? I'm... not ready for everybody to know...."

"Sure, Harry. Though the library probably isn't the best place to make out if you don't want everybody to know."

There was silence as Remus fixed the fire and sat down.

"Remus? How did you guys make the map? I've been wanting to make one of the house, but I can't figure out what you did."

"You want me to help you with it?"

"That'd be awesome. Thank you, Remus."

"No problem. But I think I'll leave you two alone for now. We can talk later."

Draco spoke up before Harry could reply. "An excellent idea," and he went back to kissing Harry, with Remus's laughter floating back to them as he left.

"You are so evil," Harry panted when he could speak again.

"You like me better that way, love." Draco stood up, carrying Harry with him. "I think we should follow some more of Lupin's very excellent advice, and take this somewhere else." He wrapped his arms around the bemused boy's waist, and guided him to Draco's room, down the hall, where he pushed him down onto the bed, pouncing on top of him. "Tell me if I start to scare you, love, and I'll back off, OK?" Harry nodded, and Draco slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, drawing his lips down after his fingers, teasing and caressing. Harry squirmed slightly, running his fingers through Draco's hair, wanting more contact, and then sighed happily as Draco gave it to him, pushing his shirt open. Draco's hands were everywhere, caressing and gently exploring Harry's body, and his lips moved across the now bare chest, causing Harry to gasp as his navel was softly explored by Draco's tongue, or his nipples were nipped and licked at and the hollow of his throat sucked lightly.

Draco rolled off of Harry suddenly, removing all contact, breathing heavily. Harry whimpered in protest.

"Harry, if I go any further, I won't be able to stop myself. I want you so bad, Harry. But I don't want to rush you, and I don't think you're really ready for any more." He rolled back to the brunette, and took Harry into his arms, not caressing now, just cuddling. Harry pulled him close, burying his face into the crook of Draco's neck as reality slowly reformed around him.

"Thank you, Draco." He murmured softly, "You were right, love." Glancing around the room, Harry grinned suddenly. "Y'know, I rather expected you to have your room decorated in Slytherin greens, not chocolate brown." Draco grinned back at him.

"Now you know my worst secret. I hate green." Both boys burst out laughing.

"I wonder why Remus wasn't upset when he caught us...."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck gently. "I don't care, so long as he's not going to give us trouble about it. But we'd better get downstairs before they come looking for you again. I think they'd get suspicious if they keep finding us together in bedrooms."

Harry blushed and agreed.

* * *

"Anyway, we'll meet you in the library when we get back, OK, Harry? Draco? "

"Yeah, sure, we'll be waiting for you, Hermione," Draco drawled. Ron leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear. She blushed slightly.

"Sorry guys. I just... Harry, you know I like handing out with you, and Draco, now that we're getting along, I want to get to know you." She lightly hugged both boys causing Ron to growl playfully at her. "Anyway, we gotta run now. See you later, boys!"

* * *

"Draco, I'm bored. Let's go find something to read while we wait for Ron and Hermione.

Draco smiled at him. "OK. There's a book I've been wanting to read for a while anyway."

"Well, why didn't you?" Harry asked as they climbed down the stairs. Draco smirked at him.

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you, of course." Harry blushed at the recollection of Draco's favorite way to 'spend time'. They entered the library silently, and moved to the fire, chilled by their trek through the unheated hallways, only to stop in shock at the sight that greeted them from the couch. All Harry could do was blink in surprise at the sight of his godfather straddled across Remus's lap, kissing him soundly.

Draco started laughing, startling the couple, who until then had been unaware of their entrance. "That's not what the library was made for! Get a room!" At the shocked looks on their faces, Harry started laughing too.

"No wonder you didn't fuss, Remus." Remus blushed slightly, and Sirius looked puzzled as he stood up.

"And what would he have fussed about?" Sirius asked Harry. For answer, Harry leaned back against Draco, who put his arms around Harry's waist. Sirius raised a brow.

"I'm afraid he caught us in about the same position." Harry said, mock-regretfully.

Draco grinned evilly. "No, more like this," and sat down on the other couch, pulling Harry down on top of him, and kissed him.

Sirius sputtered.

"All right boys, I think you've made your point. Enough of that!" Remus laughed.

Draco reluctantly broke the kiss. "Awww. But I like doing that!" he complained. Harry's face burned brightly red.

"So, who else knows you two are a couple?" Sirius asked when he could speak again.

"Besides you two? Nobody, so far's I know."

"Good. That's the kind of thing I want to know before the others, y'know? Being your godfather and all…." Sirius sat down again- beside Remus this time.

"Harry? Draco? There you-" Hermione's voice broke off abruptly as she took in the postures of the two couples. "Wow. I never would have guessed…." She trailed off, leaving them to wonder which couple surprised her more.

"Hey, Hermione. Where's Ron? Weren't you two working together?"

Hermione flushed with pride. "I was working solo. Ron's with Tonks. Good thing he's not here though. He'd probably freak out."

"Well, he's going to find out eventually, about us anyway." Harry replied uneasily. Draco laughed.

"And by the way they were acting when we got here; I'm surprised more people haven't found them out!" He said, gesturing to Remus and Sirius. Remus blushed. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Oh no! I'm not explaining that one!" Remus sputtered.

"Well, if you won't tell her, then I'll have to show her, won't I?" And Sirius pounced on Remus again without waiting for a reply. Harry and Draco laughed, and Hermione blushed bright red.

"All right, all right, I get the point! Now, if you don't mind…."

Sirius laughed and moved over again. "Well, if you don't want to know, you shouldn't ask. Though, I agree with you cousin," he looked over at Draco, "that is fun." Draco smirked.

Hermione moved over to a chair by the fire. "Ron should be here any minute now," she warned.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment, and Draco started to move away. Harry stopped him with a hand on his chest, and leaned comfortably against him. "I think it's time to stop hiding." Harry whispered. Draco looked incredulously happy as he took his lover into his arms.

"Hermione? Are you here yet? Harry? …Draco?" Ron was noticed the moment he entered the library. He approached the group by the fire. "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

"That will be enough of that language in my house, young man." Sirius remonstrated from Remus's shoulder.

"I agree. No need to sound so shocked." Draco drawled. Ron turned red.

"No need to sound shocked that my best friend is sitting in your lap?!?"

"Ron, this is exactly why we didn't tell you sooner. We've been going out for months. Well, actually, we've been staying in, but you know what I mean. We'll be happy to talk to you when you'll be reasonable, but for now, I think we'll let you get used to the idea." Harry stood up and led Draco out of the room.

By the time the boys reached Harry's room, Harry was shaking with reaction from his confrontation with Ron.

Draco stopped at the door and pulled Harry close, stroking his back and hair calmingly. "It's OK, Harry. If he's a real friend, he'll accept us when he realizes how happy you are. And if not, then is he really someone you want around?" he murmured into Harry's ear, unaware of the astonished redhead watching them.

Harry relaxed against Draco's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I know, love. It's just… we don't argue very much… I want him to accept us so much; I couldn't stand it if he stopped being my friend because of our relationship. It would hurt too much to loose him, and it would hurt more to loose you." He pressed his face against the blonde's neck.

Draco opened the door and guided Harry inside. Maybe he could take his mind off things for a while…. Draco grinned at the thought.

* * *

"Good morning, love." Draco kissed Harry on the cheek as he sat down beside him. All activity in the kitchen ground to a halt as the occupants turned to stare at the two boys.

"Don't let the breakfast burn, Molly," Sirius drawled from the doorway, amused at the reaction such a simple action had garnered. His relationship with Remus had not caused such a stir. Molly blushed and rescued the food she had abandoned when Draco had kissed her 'adopted son'.

The boys ignored the eyes on them in favor of breakfast, and managed a decently normal conversation with Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Ron was still acting strangely around them, but Harry had hope that he was coming to accept Draco.

As the rest of the Order prepared to go out for the day, Harry and Draco kissed briefly and headed to the library.

"C'mere Harry." Draco called softly from the couch. Harry willingly moved to stand in front of him. Draco caught his hand and pulled Harry into his lap, drawing him into a cuddling embrace. Harry sighed and rested his head on Draco's chest. "I love you, Harry." Cuddled against him, Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron walked into the library, looking for Harry. He was confused and upset, but he didn't want to loose his best friend. Hermione followed him, offering support. As they approached the fire, Hermione pulled sharply on his sleeve. Looking over, he saw Harry and Draco curled up on a corner of the couch. Draco's eyes were open, and he was watching them ironically.

"'Bout time you came to talk. I've been wanting to talk to you without him getting in the conversation. This's probably the best I'll get though."

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Him, of course. I don't got anything else in common with you."

They sat on the couch across from the boys. Harry stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Draco stroked his hair softly as he continued, almost as if he was speaking to Harry instead of the confused couple.

"Did either of you notice how depressed Harry was getting? Or were you too wrapped up in the Order and each other to pay attention to your best friend? I think if it had gone on much longer, he might have killed himself."

The other two looked shocked. "I knew he'd gotten moody, but I just… assumed he was bored, and frustrated that they wouldn't let him out of the house…." Hermione whispered.

"Oh, he was, but that was only part of the problem." Draco met their eyes soberly. "I think he was seriously contemplating doing something stupid. Just to make something happen that he could control, if for nothing else. You're right about one thing though. We need to get him out of this house for a while."

Ron and Hermione took Draco's suggestion and ran with it, as he'd known they would. He did not, however, expect the results. They got permission to go… to a nightclub. A Muggle nightclub. And Harry flatly refused to go without Draco.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius were waiting at the door when Harry and Draco came downstairs. Harry had insisted on dressing Draco, and he was feeling very uncomfortable in black jeans and formfitting dove-gray t-shirt. At least Harry had decent taste in jewelry. The flat chain Harry had placed around his neck was surprisingly simple, and of course, he still wore his Malfoy ring.

Of course, he had insisted Harry dress similarly, in dark blue jeans and a matching jacket, with an emerald muscle shirt and a matching gold chain, but still… he felt out of place.

The look in the eyes of Hermione, Sirius, and Remus as they came down the stairs, however, was almost pure artistic appreciation… almost. Draco smirked.

"Well, shall we?"

Draco scanned the crowd from the bar. Harry was out there somewhere, but in the crowd, Draco couldn't spot him. Suddenly, the crowd parted slightly, and Harry appeared in front of him, pulling him out onto the even more crowded dance floor. Draco almost refused, but the sight of Harry, his old self again, smiling and laughing, persuaded him.

The song changed to a slow one that Draco had never heard before, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him close, leaving Draco to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. 'Maybe this nightclub idea wasn't so bad after all,' Draco mused, and tilted Harry's head up for a kiss.

As they were leaving the floor, a girl walked up to them. "I know I don't know you or anything, but can I get a picture of you? You both are so cute!"

Harry looked at Draco for permission, and then nodded. "Sure. Fire away," and pulled Draco close as the girl snapped several photos.

"Thanks, beautifuls." She kissed them both on the cheek before she left, much to their bemusement.

Remus and Sirius showed up, dragging Rom and Hermione with them. "I think it's time to go." Sirius announced. The boys sighed and followed them out the door.

"Harry, can I sleep with you tonight? And I do mean SLEEP," he added, glaring at Hermione, who had started giggling.

"I guess so," Harry muttered, embarrassed. They both went up to Harry's room and crawled into bed. Harry lay almost on the edge of the bed, but Draco pulled him over to the middle.

"Now where's the fun in sleeping with you if I can't hold you? I won't start anything- too tired for one thing. But is touching you too much to ask?" Harry snuggled into Draco's arms with a contented sigh. Though Draco claimed to be tired, he stayed awake late long into the night, thinking.

* * *

Harry woke feeling more relaxed and content than he had in months, drawing peace and security from the boy who held him in his arms.

A gentle fluttering caught his attention and he shifter, trying to see what it was without waking Draco. Draco stirred, disturbed by Harry's motion and he gave up trying to see what it was, and cuddled against Draco instead.

Draco opened his eyes and his gaze was caught by the piece of paper fluttering in the morning sunlight.

"Harry. There's a message waiting for you." Harry nodded and shifted away from Draco- rather reluctantly, Draco thought. He stood up and caught the note.

_**Boys, stay in your room and lock the door until further notice.**_

_**We have some unwelcome visitors. My relatives. Unfortunately.**_

_**Sirius**_

The boys looked at each other for a moment, and then Draco hit the door with several complex locking spells, while Harry locked the physical locks.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have a lot of free time today…." Draco laughed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry relaxed into his embrace, just enjoying being with each other.

Harry turned suddenly and kissed the side of Draco's neck. Draco was startled, but pleased. Harry never started anything, though he responded willingly enough when Draco did.

Harry turned so he was straddled on Draco's lap, and kissed him again, on the lips this time.

Draco pulled Harry closer, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, still kissing him. Draco slowly leaned back, until Harry was lying on top of him, ready to allow Harry to pull away if he wanted too.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door. Both boys froze.

"Hey, it's me. I thought you might like to come out of there. Guests are gone." Sirius's voice came from the other side of the door. The boys hurriedly undid the locks, and Harry opened the door, blushing. "Did I interrupt something?" Sirius asked, grinning wickedly. Harry blushed harder, and Draco smirked.

"I'm hungry," Harry said before either of them could add any more. "I'm going to go get some food. Coming, Draco?" And he headed out the door, followed by laughter, then Sirius and Draco.

* * *

For once, there was nobody in the kitchen when Harry entered, which was good, as he suddenly realized he had neglected to change clothes, so was wearing only pajama bottoms.

'Oops,' he thought unrepentantly, walking over to start the stove.

Draco sauntered in as Harry was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, having stopped to change. Harry walked over and handed him a plate, which Draco took absently, much more interested in properly appreciating Harry's mostly bare body.

Harry slapped his arm lightly. "Stop that. You'll make me blush more. And I'm hungry…." Draco laughed and pulled him over to the table.

Harry ate quickly, and ran upstairs to change, suddenly embarrassed.

Draco followed him upstairs when he finished eating, mentally cursing Sirius for interrupting them. Harry was probably going to be skittish around him now….

* * *

He nearly laughed when he saw Harry's outfit. If Hermione had been there, she would have called him a biker, but Draco didn't have enough contact with the Muggle world to recognize the look. He did recognize that Harry looked stunning in black leather pants and jacket, though he wouldn't want to do all the buckles on the jacket, or on the boots that Harry was just pulling on when Draco entered. Apparently Harry got tired of it too, because he left the jacket open, but did fasten the boots. Harry stood and held out his arms.

"You like?" he asked, turning to comb back his longish black hair, making it look all flurry and windblown. Draco grinned.

"You look totally hot." Harry blushed and turned away, and Draco knew he'd managed to say the wrong thing. With Harry's actions still hanging between them, Draco would have to be very careful not to frighten him back into his shell.

Draco walked over and pulled Harry into a gentle hug. Harry stiffened, and then relaxed when Draco made no move to do anything else. Draco softly kissed Harry's cheek then pulled away. "C'mon Harry. Let's go find whoever else's here." Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as they left the room.

* * *

They found Remus and Sirius in the library. Remus, curled up on Sirius's lap, appeared asleep. Sirius's head was resting on Remus's hair, and his eyes were closed, but he spoke when they approached.

"Hey. Don't wake him. We've had a rough night, with my relatives trying to find an excuse to take over the house… as if they could. I know very well that, short on killing me, there's no way they can get me out of this house, though they tried to convince me they could. I don't think Remus slept at all last night." He fell silent a moment, then changed the subject with apparent difficulty. "So, Harry, Remus tells me you're making a map of this old barn. How's it going?"

"Not too well, actually. He tried to tell me how you made the other map, but I'm not doing to well. Want to see it?" Harry pulled a slightly crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius.

"What's the password?"

"That's the point, isn't it? I haven't got that far." Draco pulled Harry into his lap in a chair by Sirius.

"Hmmn." Sirius inspected the map, and then folded it up. "I think me 'n' Remus'll work on it later. I'll give it back to you in a couple've days."

"Thanks, Sirius."

Draco pulled Harry close and hummed softly, almost hypnotically. Harry relaxed against him, and slipped into sleep, with Sirius watching amusedly.

"So, why did you feel it was necessary to put him to sleep, cousin?"

"Why'd you feel it was necessary to interrupt us earlier?" Draco replied in the same tone. "Now he's all awkward around me," he complained. Sirius smiled evilly at him.

"If it being between you makes him awkward, then he isn't ready for it, is he?"

"He's embarrassed because he started it this time. I've been afraid of pushing too far, but he started it, and you had to interrupt us!" Sirius looked startled at that. Draco smirked at him. "You didn't honestly think I'd try to push him into it? If I did that, I might get what I wanted then, but after.... It wouldn't be good. He'd probably hate me."

Sirius smirked back at him, clearly ready to change the subject. "Since you put him to sleep, I think it's only fair that I do the same to you." He reached over and laid a hand on Draco's forehead, and darkness claimed the blond.

* * *

When Draco awoke, Remus and Sirius were gone, and Harry was stirring. He gently moved Harry to the couch and fixed the fire, which had burned down again, before moving to sit by Harry.

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco watching him. "Hey, beautiful," he murmured, sitting up. Draco's eyes widened slightly as Harry linked his hands behind Draco's neck, resting his forearms on Draco's shoulders.

Slowly, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry, ready to stop if Harry pulled back. Harry leaned forward slightly, nibbling gently on Draco's lower lip.

Draco slid his tongue gently over Harry's lips, running over his straight, white teeth, to Harry's tongue, tracing designs over his tongue, and the roof of his mouth, Harry hesitantly moving to touch his tongue to Draco's.

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Harry reached to pull Draco closer, his eyes half closed.

Draco placed a kiss and gentle nip on the side of Harry's neck, pulling Harry into his lap, then Apperated them both into Harry's room.

Harry sprawled on the bed, pulling Draco down with him. Draco slipped his hands under Harry's jacket, tracing the muscles that showed through Harry's tight, charcoal-gray t-shirt, slipping the jacket from his shoulders at the same time. Harry shrugged it the rest of the way off, and pulled the first couple of buttons on Draco's sapphire blue shirt. Pushing it open, Harry started licking and nipping ad Draco's collar bone and throat. Draco slipped his hands under his lover's shirt, sliding it slowly over his skin. Harry backed off enough to let it be pulled over his head before attacking Draco's neck once more. The blond lifted Harry's head for another kiss, and pressed him backward into the bed, until Harry lay on his back, with Draco straddled across his lap.

Harry reached up to unbutton Draco's shirt, but the blond pushed his hands away, impatiently popping the cuffs and sliding it over his head.

Draco trailed his fingers teasingly down Harry's sides, kissing a line down the middle of his chest. His fingers hit the edge of his jeans, and he slid them to the button.

"Allow me to help you with these," he said with a grin.

* * *

Harry curled up against Draco's bare chest, feeling more contented that he could remember being before, despite vague aches. His problems hadn't gone away, but he now knew that he had the will to deal with anything, and when he faced his problems, he knew Draco would be beside him. He ran a hand down Draco's smooth, muscled torso, bringing it to rest at his trim waist, and drifted off to join his beloved in dreams.

_Fin_

-

And there you have it. I started a sequel, but by the time I started it, I'd already started a couple of others, and I just couldn't connect it to this one anymore. Or rather, I couldn't write a fanfiction that would connect to this one any more. I just lost hold of the whole story, and if I'd continued it, it would have spun into Crackville with a quickness.


End file.
